


We Should Just Kiss (Like Real People Do)

by ChaoticDemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, I was aiming for smut, Modern AU, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Fingering, but I didn't quite land there, but just a bit, but with suprise feelings, or at least annoyed sex, or at least something that takes place during part of that plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: “Gods,” Brienne groaned. “Do you ever shut up?”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange 2020





	We Should Just Kiss (Like Real People Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrkrose/gifts).



> chrkrose requested:  
> Enemy to friends to lovers  
> Smut!!!  
> “Like Real People Do” by Hozier (song)
> 
> This is part of a greater universe I almost definitely wont write where Brienne and Jaime are doing the whole enemies to friends to lovers thing, but they're hooking up the entire time. 
> 
> Title is from "Like Real People Do" by Hozier.

“Gods,” Brienne groaned, hips hitching as Jaime did something truly delicious with his hands. “Do you ever shut up?”

Jaime, who had been mumbling nonsense against her neck, paused. She could feel as his lips formed a grin. “What,” he asked, “you don’t like it?” His fingers twisted inside her and she keened, hand flying up to cover her mouth. For a long moment, she focused on the sounds of the party outside, praying that no one had heard her. Satisfied that no one had noticed what they were up to in the bathroom, she glared at Jaime. He grinned back at her, face somehow still gorgeous in the dingy light of the bathroom. She wanted to punch him. Instead, she fisted one hand in his shirt and dragged him up for a kiss. The sound he made was almost as satisfying as punching him would have been. Almost.

Brienne shifted slightly, perching against the sink and causing Jaime to remove his hand from her underwear. In retaliation, she tangled one of her hands in his hair, and with the other fumbled at the buttons of his shirt. It took her a few long moments to finally pop one open, distracted as she was with kissing Jaime. He was annoyingly good at it. She popped open another button, then another. She abandoned her quest halfway through to stroke just above the waistband of his jeans. Jaime shifted his hips closer to hers. They were still for a long moment before he finally drew away from the kiss.

The two stared at one another in silence for a long minute. Jaime’s hair was a mess and his mouth was all shiny. His eyes were dark, those pretty lashes of his fluttering attractively as he gazed back at her. Brienne wanted to kiss him again, somewhere that wasn’t a poorly lit bathroom at a crowded party. Although, she wanted to kiss him again while they were here, too. She reached for him, aiming to drag him down for another kiss, but he evaded her. He bent forward to worry at her neck again, resuming his mumbling. She rolled her eyes at him, though the urge to kiss him still stayed. She reached for his shirt instead, determined to finish with those pesky buttons.

When she had finally finished with them, Jaime shrugged the shirt off, letting it fall to the rug. His mouth had traveled to her chest now, marveling at whatever skin was available above the collar of her shirt, so she investigated his chest with her hands. He seemed to like the idea, because his hands shifted, one bracing him against the wall behind her, and the other traveling up her skirt and back into her underwear. His murmurs grew louder until she could just hear them over the party outside. They made her squirm, even as his errant hand did the same. Her chest burned beneath his lips and she tried not to think too hard about some of the things he was saying. Maybe later she would examine them, once she was in the safety of her room. In the meantime, she pulled his head up from her chest and kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
